What's More Important to You
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Robin/Starfire love story. What are they willing to give up and compromise for? When it comes down to the hardships can they last and count on each other? Each has there own secret that can be revealed but will they? Love, Life, and Fights to keep safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Everything's Fine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

_The Titans where lounging about in their home of Titan Tower. They city had been quiet for a few years now and they had all grown up there weren't kids anymore they were young adults. _

_Cyborg was the oldest he was twenty years old, followed by Robin, Raven, and Starfire who were nineteen years old and then there was Beast Boy who was eighteen years old. Robin was the older of the two girls, Raven followed behind Robin and Starfire was the youngest of the three of them. One of the titans had changed their identity though as he had grown older. Robin was no longer known as Robin but as Nightwing. That didn't mean that his teammates didn't call him Robin still back at their home or with other hero's but in public that Nightwing is what he was called. They had accepted his change in name special when he hold told them it seemed childish to him and was a name he used when he was with Batman. _

_Their appearance was more so the same as they were younger except for a few things. All three boys had grown a little. Nightwing was now taller than Starfire, he also had some muscles that came with him fighting crime and working out. Beast Boy had grown taller and was the same relavent height as Cyborg and Nightwing which made him taller than the girls, he had also gain a few muscles but he was overall the same Beast Boy everyone knew. Starfire's hair was a little bit longer and was slightly waver, she had also developed a little more as well; her English had improved over the years though she did occasionally have trouble with some words. Raven had allowed her hair to grow just a few more inches but nothing to drastic and like Starfire she had developed a little more as well. Cyborg basically looked the same really he did upgrade some of his systems though. _

"_Man I am bored nothing goes on in this city anymore," Beast Boy whined_

"_What are you whining about BB that means we don't have to work," Cyborg said to him_

"_Yeah but gets boring when we aren't running off ever couple of days," Beast Boy said_

_Nightwing walked into the room then, "What's going on?" he asked_

"_Usually Beast Boy is complaining," Raven said from behind her book._

_Starfire was in the kitchen sitting on the counter top eating some food listening to her friends talk._

"_The city has been awfully quiet lately," Nightwing said to them._

"_Yeah for a few good years now," Cyborg said then added, "Ever since we got back from Tokyo really."_

"_Well we don't want to be unprepared when something occurs. Let's hit the gym," Nightwing said to his team as he turned around exiting the room and headed off to the gym._

_The others got up from where they were and followed Nightwing to the gym. Once in the workout room they started to do their own unique exercises. Beast Boy worked on his shifting and his speed on the treadmill as well as doing some weights. Raven worked on her meditation, levitated, and teleportation. Cyborg was working weights and messing with some of the gadgets on him making sure everything was running fine. Starfire was doing some running and doing her target practice to improve her skills even though she really felt like she had it done. Robin was working out on the bunching bag, weights, treadmill, and did some combat with Cyborg and Beast Boy near the end of the workout. After about two hours of working out the team headed back out to the lounge and chilled on the couch. _

"_I don't think we have done that much in a while," Beast Boy said _

"_Yeah," agreed Cyborg_

"_Well I shall go take the shower now," Starfire said getting up and leaving the room to go to her bedroom._

_Which left the last four Titans in the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg then looked over at Robin._

"_What?" Nightwing asked_

"_Well when you gonna make your move Robin boy it's been like what three, four years and you haven't tried anything with her?" Cyborg said_

"_I have no idea what you're taking about," he said_

"_Starfire Robin Starfire when you gonna admit you like her?" Beast Boy chimed in _

"_I do not," Nightwing said_

_Raven looked up from her book for a second rolling her eyes before returning to it and ignoring their conversation. _

"_Yes you do admit it already. I swear thought you were gonna start dating back in Tokyo but as soon as we got back here it was like nothing ever happened," Cyborg said to him._

_The TV then came on and they saw the Justice League. Batman and Superman where the ones they could see clearly since they were in front. _

"_Hello Nightwing how have you been?" Batman asked him_

"_Fine, what is it that you want" Nightwing asked_

"_Nothing just wanted to invite you and your team to the station for a dinner. Everything seems to be fine in the world and we believe that requires a celebration," Superman said._

"_Oh when is it?" Beast Boy asked with excitement. _

"_In three days. So should we be excepting you and your team?" Batman asked _

_Nightwing looked at his team who nodded their heads well except for Starfire because she wasn't there. "Yeah we'll be there."_

"_Good see you then," Superman said and then the fed was cut. _

_After a few minutes Starfire come back into the common room messing with her damp hair. "What's going on?" she asked them_

"_Where going to the JLS in a few days," Beast Boy said excited_

"_Oh why?" Starfire asked curiously _

"_Dinner celebrating for the world being safe," Raven said from the couch where she was reading. _

"_Oh joy how I have missed seeing the League. What about you Robin are you happy to be seeing Batman?" Starfire questioned_

_Nightwing shrugged, "I'm not sure Starfire," he said to her_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Celebration**_

"_**Where going to the JLS in a few days," Beast Boy said excited**_

"_**Oh why?" Starfire asked curiously **_

"_**Dinner celebrating for the world being safe," Raven said from the couch where she was reading. **_

"_**Oh joy how I have missed seeing the League. What about you Robin are you happy to be seeing Batman?" Starfire questioned**_

_**Nightwing shrugged, "I'm not sure Starfire," he said to her**_

_The next few days had gone by fast and uneventful, the day to leave had arrived and the Titans where loading up the space ship to take to the JLS. _

"_Everyone got everything?" Robin asked_

"_Yep," everyone said_

"_Then let's get going." He said hopping into the ship. The others followed suit and got in putting their headsets on and buckling up. Cyborg did the count down and they were soon off. _

_They had been in space for an hour or two and they still had at least an hour and half left to go before they got there. All of a sudden Beast Boy actually said something that was relevant to what they were doing. "Hey what's that over there?" Beast Boy said_

"_What's what?" Cyborg said over the headset._

"_I think it's a ship," Beast Boy answered_

_Everyone looked towards the ship and Starfire gasped slightly._

"_Something wrong Starfire?" Raven asked_

"_Uh no nothing," she said_

"_Well best thing is to stay out of view of them and not to let them follow us," Robin said_

"_Agreed," Cyborg said_

_They made it to the JLS without the ship following them. The JLS made it so everyone could stay the night. Once they landed everyone got out and grabbed their bags as they headed inside. Robin stopped Starfire as everyone else was already inside and they were still by the ship._

"_Is everything alright Starfire?" he asked her_

"_Yes it is all fine," she said to him giving him a smile._

"_Okay then. Well let's head inside," he said to her_

_Starfire followed Robin into the room where the others were in a second later there was someone in front of Starfire and was kissing her hand lightly._

"_Starfire welcome to the JLS it's been awhile." The guy said to her_

_She smiled lightly to him, "It's nice to see you again Speedy," she said_

"_And you. So any guys in the picture yet?" he asked her_

_Starfire just shook her head lightly._

"_Speedy can you try to behave for a few?" a woman said from a doorway to the Titans right._

"_Oh come now Wonder Women don't be jealous." Speedy said to her_

"_I am not jealous," she said to him glaring lightly._

"_Besides why would Diana be jealous?" a male said_

"_Because she knows my eyes are on someone else Batman," Speedy said_

_Batman rolled his eyes at Speedy as did Diana. Batman then looked over at Nightwing. _

"_Nightwing mh I haven't decided if it suits you yet, I still have to get use to not calling you Robin." Batman said to him._

"_Is everyone here?" Nightwing asked ignoring what Batman had just said._

"_Yes Speedy can show the girls to their room and I'll take you boys," Batman said and then added looking at Speedy, "I mean it Speedy show them nothing more got it?"_

"_Yeah I got it," Speedy said, "Come with me Raven, Starfire." Speedy said walking away. The girls both followed him to a room. Raven and Starfire where sharing a room the beds where one on top of the other. _

"_Do you wish to have the top or bottom?" Starfire asked Raven_

"_Don't care," Raven said_

_Raven ended up taking the top bed and Starfire the bottom one. The boys soon came by their room and got the girls for dinner and Nightwing showed them the way to the dining room. There they saw some other Titans and more Justice League people. They soon took their seats as Batman and Superman came in. _

"_So who finds it awesome that we have two princesses here in the JSL?" Speedy said_

"_Speedy how many princesses are you use to seeing?" Cyborg asked him_

"_Mostly just Wonder Women here but it is a plus when I get to see Starfire here," Speedy said with a smile. _

_Batman stood up and cleared his throat then so all the talking stopped and everyone looked at him. "Welcome hero's from all over the world as we know it has been in a peaceful state longer then it has ever been. We are proud of everyone that is here for making that happen. This is a celebration for everyone doing their part to make the world what it is and to continue on with it," he said and then sat down. _

_After a few seconds the talking resumed as Titans talked to each other and with the Justice League as well. Speedy was flirting with Starfire and Nightwing just watched on. Cyborg elbowed Nightwing in the ribs. _

"_What was that for?" Nightwing asked_

"_You know what for. It's amazing how you like her but you're letting Speedy flirt with her and such," Cyborg said to Nightwing_

_Nightwing shook his head, "It doesn't matter."_

"_Yeah right," Beast Boy said and then went back to trying to talk to Raven._

"_So Starfire been back to Tamaran lately?" Green Lantern asked her from a few seats away._

"_Not recently I was back there a few years ago," Starfire said to him. _

"_Ah did you plan on going there this year?" he asked_

"_Why all the questions Green Lantern?" Nightwing asked him_

"_Because have some business there and having someone who knows the place and language would be a great help," Lantern said_

"_Well if you need me to I can go back there with you," Starfire said_

"_No problem?" he asked_

"_None," she said_

"_Well if your team doesn't mind staying here an extra day we could go tomorrow. Or they could go home and I could I'll bring you back after we were done," Lantern said_

"_Or the whole team could go with you," Nightwing said to him_

"_Whatever works for you," Lantern said to Nightwing_

"_What business do you have to do there?" Starfire asked him_

"_You'll see when we get there," he said_

_After dinner everyone went to their rooms the Titans where going to be leaving early the next morning to head to Tamaran._

**Hey I hope you are all enjoying the story. Reviews would be really appreciated as well. I would love at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 3. If you have anything you would like to see in the story tell me and I will try my best to put it into the story.**

**Arabian-Princess1001 – Thank you for the review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tamaran**

"_**Or we all could go," Nightwing said to him**_

"_**Whatever works for you," Lantern said Nightwing**_

"_**What business do you have to do there?" Starfire asked him**_

"_**You'll see when we get there," he said**_

_**After dinner everyone went to their rooms the Titans where going to be leaving early the next morning to head to Tamaran.**_

_The next morning the Titans were woken up by Green Lantern. The guys were out by the space ship first when the girls arrived._

"_We'll be taking one of our ships so we can fly together," Lateran said, "Batman will also be joining us," he added. _

_Batman was already on the ship when they boarded. "Nightwing how about you help me and be co-pilot." Batman said to him. _

"_Sure," Nightwing said monotone and walked to the front of the plane and sat in the seat. In a few minutes they were off and heading to Tamaran. _

"_So who's in charge these days?" Lantern asked_

"_Galfore is; I left it to him so I could stay on Earth," Starfire said looking outside _

"_Does that still make you a princess then since you could have already taken over?" he asked_

"_Yeah it does. I will always be the princess," She said to him_

_It was quiet after that for a few except for Batman talking to Nightwing after a while._

"_So how have you been?" Batman asked_

"_Fine," he said_

"_Come now that's all I get is a fine nothing else?" he said to Nightwing looking over at him for a second._

"_There's nothing really to say. Besides have you noticed the ship?" he asked_

"_Yeah I did; wonder what it wants," he said_

"_Mh don't know but don't want to find out either," Nightwing said_

"_Why did you change your name Robin?" Batman asked_

"_I needed a name that wasn't childish since I'm not a kid anymore." He said_

"_I know you're not a kid anymore but you choice that name if I remember correctly because of your mother." Batman said, "Your team know anything about it?"_

"_No why would they?" he asked_

"_Just wondering," Batman said after a few seconds of silence. _

_After that there was no more talking and when there was it was just to announce that they had arrived. _

_Starfire got out of the ship first and as soon as she did she found herself in Galfore's arms in a giant bear hug. _

"_What brings my princess back home?" Galfore asked_

_Starfire smiled at him, "To translate for my friends Galfore they wanted to talk to you and discuss something. Although they haven't told me of what yet," she said to him _

"_Ah well come then and we shall talk inside," Galfore said and turned and walked away after the others followed the guards walked behind them. They soon where inside one of the many big rooms of the palace. It was the meeting hall they ended up in. Starfire took her seat next to Galfore near the head of the table after Galfore had seated himself. The other's followed suit of what Starfire was doing sitting after the Grand Ruler had seated._

"_So what is it that you need friends?" Galfore asked_

"_We wanted to know if you were perhaps interested in having the Justice League as allies," Batman said_

_Galfore sat back in his seat and thought about it then turned to Starfire and spoke to her in their language. They watched her laugh a little and Galfore laugh as well. Galfore finally stopped laughing and turned back to everyone else, "It would be a pleasure." _

_Batman nodded his head, "Great," he said_

"_You should come home more often Starfire. I have missed seeing you and how much you have grown up." Galfore said to Starfire back at the ship._

"_I am sorry Galfore I will try to come more often," she said to him_

"_But I guess if you were still here my little princess would be married by now," Galfore said to her _

"_What?" Beast Boy said having been listening as well as the other Titans._

"_On my planet one gets married when they turn seventeen or eighteen," she said to him._

"_That's young," Cyborg said_

"_Not on my planet really," Starfire said, "Course being on Earth for so long I can see that it is. But we also don't marry based on feeling but on who is chosen for us."_

"_That's messed up," Cyborg said_

"_Yes but being on Earth I don't have to follow those rules," Starfire said with a smile then added, "Now if I ever came back to live here again I would have to get married the second I was back. Shall we go back now friends?" she asked_

"_Yep everyone on board," Nightwing said. Everyone got onto the ship and sat down. Nightwing was back up sitting next to Batman and getting ready for the ship to take off. In a few minutes they were back in space and once again Nightwing and Batman noticed the same ship following them. Batman called in to the station and informed them on the ship. The station watched the ship that had been following them as they came in. _

"_You sure you want to leave with that ship out there?" Wonder Women said _

"_Yea we need to get back plus we can take care of them if we need to," Cyborg said_

"_K well safe flight and we'll see you soon," Green Lantern said _

_Afterwards everyone got on the Titan's space ship and headed back to their tower. "Robin there still following us," Beast Boy said_

"_Yeah I see them looks like they'll be coming back with us and we'll have to deal with them." Nightwing said to them. _

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I try to make something interesting happen every time. Need 5 reviews before next chapter comes up. So subscribe, review, and suggest the story to your friends. **_

_**Saphire Raider: Thanks and I hope I will be able to update soon I'm just waiting to get 5 reviews from ppl. **_

_**Three Comments from unknowns but it counts. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fight to Stay**

_Forgive me my fight scenes won't be the best since I don't really write them often._

_**Afterwards everyone got on the Titan's space ship and headed back to their tower. "Robin there still following us," Beast Boy said**_

"_**Yeah I see them looks like they'll be coming back with us and we'll have to deal with them." Nightwing said to them. **_

"_Were five minutes away," Cyborg informed everyone over the headset._

_After five minutes the ship had landed back at Titan's Tower. Robin and Cyborg where the first ones on the roof followed by the others, they were looking up at the sky for the ship that had been following them. _

"_Where is it?" Beast Boy asked_

"_I don't know," Cyborg said still searching the sky for it. _

"_Think I found it," Beast Boy said_

"_Where?" Robin said_

"_Over there," Beast Boy said pointing to the left side of the tower._

"_Haven't we seen that ship before?" Raven said_

"_Yeah know that you mention it we have," Cyborg said, "It's the one that was after Starfire when she first arrived here."_

_They all looked over at Starfire ho just stayed quiet._

"_Why would they be back here now?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Well I don't really tend to find out," Robin said, "Get ready he said_

_Raven and Starfire took their stance in the air while the boys took there's on top of the tower and they waited. Out of nowhere came a rope and before anyone could react it had turned into a net over Starfire and was retracted back to the ship in an instant. _

"_Starfire!" Robin yelled then said, "Titans go."_

_They were off in a second, Robin on his motorcycle that was black and blue with more gadgets and only a year, Cyborg in his car that he modified over the years, while Raven and Beast Boy where in the area. Beast Boy had taken the form of a hawk next to Raven. Starfire was trying to get out of the net she was stuck in._

"_Don't even bother," a guy said to her_

_She gasped when she saw who it was. The guy smirked at her, "Nice to know you still know who I am. And like I said don't try its material that is resistant to Tamaran strength and power," he said still smirking at her. He kneeled down next to her and looked her over. "My how you have changed princess."_

"_What do you want?" Starfire asked him_

"_You," he said standing back up and looked out and smiled when he saw something, "And look your friends are coming after you."_

"_You aren't suppose to be here," she said_

"_Oh says who? My father he's dead and if I remember correctly he wasn't the one who had you I was," he said looking at her_

_Starfire once again struggled against the netting and the guy just laughed at her when he wasn't looking over at her friends on the way there. Starfire was making herself tired from struggling and making no progress at all. She soon gave up and just stayed there she decided just to wait for her friends to come and help her. In the next five minutes they were on the ships top where her and her capture where. _

"_I thought we got rid of you guys last time," Nightwing said_

_The guy laughed at him, "No you got rid of my father from coming back here. Which the princess here was never his she was mine and I want her back," he said smirking at them._

"_You can't have her," Cyborg said_

"_You want a bet what I want I get," he said_

"_Starfire are you okay?" Nightwing asked her_

"_Yes I just cannot get out of this netting. My powers are useless against it." She said to them._

"_We can do this the hard way or the easy way," Nightwing said to the other guy._

"_I prefer the hard way," he said_

"_Titan's go!" Nightwing yelled at everyone. They were all going in different directions and when they attacked the guy it was like they were just annoying flies to him. Eventually it was just Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who went after him and soon had the guy distracted while Robin went to help Starfire. Raven threw boulders at the guy who either dodge them or hit them. They shattered into many little pieces. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactylus and attacked him. The guy laughed and managed to toss Beast Boy to the ground and Beast Boy morphed back into his human self. Cyborg used his sonic canyon on the guy, which had an effect it pushed the guy back into a tree. _

"_You okay?" he asked her as he took out a pen that was a laser and started working on the ropes._

"_Yes I am fine… I'm also sorry Robin," she said to him._

_He stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a second, "It's not your fault Star now hang on I almost got it," he said and a few seconds later she was out of the net. She took flight instantly and started throwing star bolts at the guy. When Starfire entered the battle she didn't give the others time to react or help her. She was pissed they could tell all her power went into fighting the guy. When he realized how much power she was using he took to the sky. She was either throwing star bolts at him or punching him. He hit her back and she dodge it. Something happened he was starting to fall and he grabbed her she tried to get out of his grasp._

"_Let me go!" she said_

"_Never princess. I will never let you go you will be mine again and we shall continue what we were doing," he said smirking at her. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green, "No we will not!" she yelled and managed to get her arm free and hit him. He ended up letting her go and she flew back to her friends. _

"_Starfire are you okay?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Yes, let us go back home," she said to them._

"_What about him?" Cyborg asked_

"_He won't bug us for a while," she said to him_

_They then headed back to Titan's Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy collapsed on the couch, Raven and Star headed to their rooms, and Robin went to the training room. _

_The next day it was quiet everyone was up and in the common room except for Starfire she was still in her room. Robin headed to her room to see if she was okay. In her room Star was looking into her mirror and sighed lightly. There was a lightly knock on her door. She stood up straight making sure her hair was straight as well as her clothes and went to the door. The door opened with a swoosh sound and she looked up at Robin._

"_What brings you here friend?" she asked him_

"_Uh just making sure you are alright," he said to her_

"_I am fine," she said giving him a light smile. _

"_Okay well where all in the common and breakfast will be soon," he said to her._

"_I shall be there shortly." She said and let the door close._

_Saphire Raider: lol thanks and yeah you never knew he could become more jealous later . And I will_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Feelings**

"_**Okay well where all in the common and breakfast will be soon," he said to her.**_

"_**I shall be there shortly." She said and let the door close.**_

_Starfire soon entered the room and what she found was Beast Boy bugging Cyborg who was cooking breakfast. Raven was on the couch reading one of her many books. Robin was sitting on the couch watching TV. Cyborg noticed Starfire first._

"_There she is; how you doing Star?" Cyborg asked_

"_Fine friend," she said smiling at him._

"_Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked_

"_No one," she said and went and sat on the table. _

_This got the Titan's attention and they looked at her. Robin got up and walked over to the table and looked at Starfire._

"_You okay Star?" he asked_

"_Yes." She said_

_He sat down next to her as Cyborg brought the food over. Raven came over and sat across from Starfire, Beast Boy sat next to Raven and Cyborg sat across from Robin. Robin and Cyborg where at either end of the table. Cyborg had made his huge pancakes. As they ate they joked around with each other. Starfire was mostly quiet though. Half an hour after breakfast they were all in the workout room. They were all doing there usually workouts. Robin came over to Starfire as she was working. _

"_Hey Star," he said to her_

"_Hey Robin," she said stopping and looking at him._

"_I was wondering do you want me to teach you some moves?" he asked running his hand throw his hair._

_Starfire smiled at him, "Sure." She then followed him into a separate room that had a big floor. _

_He showed her the first fighting stance and then taught her blocking which she already slightly knew. So that part was easy but when it came to different ways for hitting it got harder. Robin was slowly becoming frustrated with her but he was staying calm. If he had attempted to teach her a few years ago he would have given up two minutes into it after he found it difficult to teach her. _

"_Star, I know you can do this so try it again." He said lightly to her_

_She nodded her head and when she did it she got it right._

"_Well done Star," he said to her. She smiled lightly and a blush crept up to her cheeks._

"_Thanks," she said to him._

"_How about a little combat?" he asked her_

"_Okay."_

"_First one to pin the other wins."_

_She nodded her head to him. They both got into stances and a second later they moved to each other. She went for him and he dodge her. He dropped and swept her feet from underneath her and she fell to the ground. He was then on top of her and had her arms pinned above her head. Before he could get up and let her go Cyborg and Beast Boy came to the door. _

"_Hey you two you…" Cyborg stopped, "Well look what we have here."_

"_What?' Beast Boy said and looked. "ha you guys gonna kiss anytime soon now?" he asked_

_Robin got up and held his hand out to Starfire and she took it letting him help her up. "Just doing some combat?" Robin said to them_

"_Sure that's all you were doing," Cyborg said_

"_It was," Robin said walking past them leaving Starfire there by herself. She looked at the other two who just smiled at her. She tilted her head at them._

"_You like him," they both said _

_Before she could answer them Raven came behind them and hit them both on the back of the head, "Idiots." She said then walked off. Starfire watched Raven leave the room. She then left the room as well with the two guys behind her. They were in the common room Beast Boy and Cyborg went straight to playing a video game on the TV. _

"_Where's Robin?" Starfire asked_

"_Who knows," Cyborg said_

_Starfire looked around the room before she left the room and went towards the elevator and took it up to the roof. She looked around for a second before she spotted Robin she smiled lightly and then walked over to where he was and sat next to him._

"_I haven't been up here in a while," she said sitting next to him._

_Robin looked over at her, "Yeah since Tokyo," he said to her._

"_We never talked about Tokyo when we got back," she said to him_

_He didn't say anything to her after she said that so she changed the subject then. "I wish the sun was already setting I miss watching the sun and seeing the stars," she said_

"_Yeah haven't watched that with you for a while now." He said to her_

"_Why do you not wish to talk about Tokyo that happened years ago," she said to him_

_He sighed, "That happened a long time ago Star everything's changed."_

"_How so?" she asked_

"_Where not kids anymore; we have all grown up and changed." He said_

_She looked at him for a moment before she stood up, "Yeah," she said and then went over to the elevator and took it down. She then went into her room for most of the day. Robin had stayed on the roof to think for a little bit longer and looked out on Jump city. _

_When Robin had come back down he looked around the common room, "Where's Starfire?" he asked the others._

"_Don't know haven't seen her since she went looking for you." Cyborg said to him. _

"_You probably hurt her feelings," Raven said from behind her book. _

_Robin looked over at Raven, "Well since you're in the mood for reading minds why don't you tell me how she is."_

"_I already did," she said looking at him for a second before looking back down. _

"_Uh I guess I should go and talk to her," he said_

"_Well don't make it sound like it's a challenge," Cyborg said looking at him and forgetting the game. _

_Robin looked at him for a second before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway till he came to Starfire's room. He stood in front of it for a while and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I am nineteen years old not a child anymore and I am nervous about talking with her what gives,' he thought to himself before he finally knocked on the door. There was no answer right away and after a while he was going to knock on the door again but before he could it opened to reveal Starfire in a normal set of clothes. She looked at him as he stood there._

"_Uh Starfire can we talk?" he asked_

_She continued to look at him before she stepped out of her room, "Sure Nightwing we can talk on the roof because that's where I'm heading." She said to him_

'_Nightwing," he thought to himself, 'she doesn't call me that in private.'_

_He followed her as she got on the elevator and for a second time that day he found himself on the roof. He followed her over to the spot they use to sit at all the time before Tokyo. He sat down next to her and it was quiet between the two of them for a while._

"_Is there something you wanted?" Starfire asked him_

"_Yeah to talk about what happened earlier today," he said to her_

"_What is there to talk about?" she questioned him_

"_You know what Star. And why did you call me Nightwing?" he asked_

"_That is your name now is it not?" she asked_

"_Yeah, but you and the other's never call me that in private," he said_

"_We aren't kids anymore and from your logic that means your old name was a kid name," she said to him _

"_That's not what I meant Star," he said looking at her. She was looking at the setting sun in front of them. "Star," he said_

_She looked over at him, "Then what did you mean? We were talking about Tokyo slightly and then you go on about how where not kids anymore," she said to him._

"_I meant what I said you're just taking it the wrong way," he said to her_

_Starfire was quiet for a few thinking about their conversation and then he watched her expression change to one of sadness, "You were talking about feelings." She stated_

"_Uh," he said_

"_So you're saying the feelings you had for me in Tokyo are gone?" she said_

"_I never said that," he said getting defensive._

"_Then what did you mean if not that?" she asked standing up and looking down at him._

"_I didn't mean that," he said also standing up and now he was looking down at her. He was a few inches taller than her and he liked that he was finally taller than her._

"_Then what?" she asked again._

"_I…I… I don't know what I meant," he finally said_

_She looked at him and then she was looking up at the stars. He watched her look at the stars. _

"_Star," he said lightly_

"_There lovely I forget how beautiful they are from here," she said lightly_

"_Yeah they are and so are you," he said without really even thinking about what he was saying._

_Starfire then looked back at him and tilted her head to the side. He looked at her then. "I really don't know what I meant Star when we talked about Tokyo." _

"_Okay," she said lightly to him then added, "You think I'm beautiful?" _

_He looked at her, "I think you're gorgeous," he said giving her a smile._

_Saphire Raider – He's in a black and blue outfit with the same mask he wears as Robin. I try to only use his name Nightwing when he is in public or fighting villains. And he is Robin to his friends or when Starfire is mad at him. And thanks for the comment I like when I get reviews._

_Arabian-Princess1001 - thanks  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**X**

"_**Okay," she said lightly to him then added, "You think I'm beautiful?" **_

_**He looked at her, "I think you're gorgeous," he said giving her a smile.**_

"_Thank you," she said lightly to him before she looked up at the stars again for a second. Afterwards she headed back to the door that led inside. Robin followed her inside. _

"_So we good?" he asked her as they waited for the elevator to go back down._

"_We're good," she said to him._

_He could see the small smile playing on her lips. As the elevator opened up to them they stepped inside and he hit the down button. As the elevator was going down he intertwined their fingers together. Starfire smiled lightly to this as they waited for the elevator to reach their destination. Once it opened they headed back to the common room their hands still holding each other's._

"_What's for dinner friends?" Starfire asked as they walked through the entrance to the room._

"_We're having…." Cyborg stopped when he looked back at the two. _

_Beast Boy then also looked back at them, "Woah there holding hands they haven't done that in years."_

"_Yeah. So you two together or do you just feel like holding hands?" Cyborg asked_

"_Uhhh," as all Robin said. He wasn't sure what they were actually. _

"_What do you two even know if you're going out?" he asked_

_Starfire just shook her head._

"_Ah," Beast Boy and Cyborg both said_

"_Can we just decide you two are?" Cyborg said_

_Raven looked over at the boys, "Not your decision," she said to them. _

_Starfire then looked over at Robin._

"_We can talk about it later," he said to her_

"_Okay," she said and then everyone went to the table for some dinner. _

"_So what are we having?" Robin asked_

"_The usually pizza," Cyborg said placing the pizza in front of everyone. _

_Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat their food. _

"_So Nightwing," Cyborg said_

"_And here it comes," Robin said_

"_What all I was gonna say was Nightwing and Starfire is catchy." He said_

_Robin shook his head at him and continued to eat his pizza. All of a sudden the alarm went off. Everyone was up the next second and by the computer where Cyborg was typing things in._

"_What we have?" Robin asked Cyborg._

"_Red X at a jeweler store," Cyborg said_

"_Let's go," Robin said _

_Everyone was soon out of the tower. Nightwing on his bike, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the car, and Raven and Starfire where above the others flying. In a matter of minutes they had arrived in front of the store when Red X came out. _

"_Well, well look how it is," Red X said with a smirk coming to his lips._

"_Those don't belong to you so why don't you just make it easy and hand them over," Nightwing said_

"_And why would I do that Robin or should I say Nightwing since you changed your name and the outfit." Red X said to him then turned to Starfire, "But I see the beauty is still Starfire here. But I shall be going now and taking the jewels with me."_

"_You're not going anywhere with those jewels," Nightwing said and threw disks at X who managed to avoid them. _

"_Nice try," Nightwing said and through one of his X's at Nightwing. Nightwing managed to flip out of the way and landed by Cyborg. _

"_Titan's Go," he said to them. _

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said and the bag was pulled out of Red X's hands and was in Raven's._

"_Well that wasn't nice," Red X said and through one of his X's at her and got her. Raven fell from where she was in the air and Beast Boy caught her before she hit the ground. He set her on the ground transforming into tiger and tearing the X off of her. Nightwing had caught the jewels when Raven dropped them. _

"_Time to give the jewels back now Nightwing," X said to him_

"_They don't belong to you X there going back to their rightful owner."_

"_Who say's I'm not the rightful owner?" X asked_

"_Because you are stealing theses from a store," Cyborg said to him_

_Red X shrugged his shoulders he then teleported so he was behind Starfire. He ended up managing to kick her in the back. She soon began to fall before she hit the ground Nightwing was there and caught her._

"_You okay?" he asked_

"_Mh-hm," she said nodding her head. _

"_Aw isn't this cute," Red X said from where he was standing on the ledge of a building. _

_Starfire got out of Nightwings arms and stood next to him. _

"_I wonder Star have you told them about your past?" X asked her_

_Starfire just looked at him._

"_Who say's we don't already know?" Beast Boy said_

"_Oh I doubt she told you everything." He said smirking_

_Starfire continued to look at him._

"_Star babe, come now why don't you tell them. You've been with them for about four years now I think they should know."_

_Nightwing and the other's had heard enough from him, "That's enough X," Nightwing said tossing the jewels to Cyborg and then going off to X. Nightwing jumped up to the ledge where X was and throw a punch at him. X dodged it easily._

"_You're no good when your angry Robin," X smiled he jumped further away, "Besides Star you really should trust your team more," X said and then he was gone. _

_Nightwing came back to the ground and looked at everyone, "why don't you take those back to the store Cyborg," Nightwing said to him._

_Cyborg nodded his head and left he came back ten minutes later. Everyone was still standing there waiting._

"_Well if no one's going to ask I will. Starfire what was X talking about?" Beast Boy asked her_

_Starfire looked at him, "I don't know," she said and flew into the area heading back to Titan's Tower. _

_The other's looked back at each other. Before Nightwing told everyone it was time to head back to the tower. _

_**Saphire Raider—thank you and you're welcome**_

**TriniPrincess—Thanks and you won't have to wait long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets**

"_**Well if no one's going to ask I will. Starfire what was X talking about?" Beast Boy asked her**_

_**Starfire looked at him, "I don't know," she said and flew into the area heading back to Titan's Tower. **_

_**The other's looked back at each other. Before Nightwing told everyone it was time to head back to the tower. **_

_When the Titan's got back to the Tower they looked around and couldn't see Starfire anywhere. _

"_Wonder where the little lady is?" Cyborg questioned_

"_Her room," Raven said with a monotone voice. _

"_I'll go talk to her," Robin said and started for her room._

"_Yeah member Robin you're talking with not getting it on," Cyborg said_

_Robin turned around and glared at Cyborg and then turned back around and headed to Starfire's room. Once again he found himself standing in front of Starfire's room giving himself some time before he knocked on the door. From where he was he could hear some light crying coming from inside. He sighed lightly before he knocked on the door. He heard some rustling coming from inside her room. Inside Starfire heard the knock that came from outside. She stood up and went over to her mirror she wiped away the tears that where on her face. She straightened out the clothes she had changed into when she got back to her room. She opened the door and found Robin there. He looked at her and took noticed of her eye color having changed a little and the tear stains that she had tried to wipe away. He also noticed the dark purple v-cut shirt she had on with the black sweats. _

"_Star are you okay?" he asked her_

"_Yes I am fine," she said to him_

"_You're not a very good liar so how about you tell me what X was talking about," he said to her_

_She looked at him for a second and moved away from the door letting him in. He walked in the room looking around._

"_You've changed something's in here," he said to her_

"_Yeah I guess," she said to him. She walked over to her bed then sitting down on it drawing her knees up to her chest. Robin came and sat next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her back lightly and rubbed it gently._

"_What's going on Star?" he asked gently. _

_When she looked at him she had tears in her eyes._

"_It's okay Star you can tell me anything," he said to her_

_She continued to look at him and then looked down at her floor. Robin stayed quiet and waited for her to say something to him. _

"_I didn't tell you everything when I came here." Starfire started, "There was more to it than what I said."_

"_Like what?" he asked calmly_

"_When I was on that ship with my captures. The guy who was here recently was the one who really had me all the time…" she paused continuing to look down at the ground._

_Robin placed his hand gently onto her shoulder, "It's okay Star," he said to her. _

_She took in a breath as she continued, "I was his prize given to him by his father. He could do what he wanted with me. He did until I had escaped him he raped me," she said finishing placing her head on her knees tears falling from her eyes. Robin moved closer to her wrapping her in his arms. She moved her head to his chest and cried. He tried to calm her. _

"_It's going to be alright Star," he said lightly to her_

"_How he knows where I am," she said her head still against his chest._

"_I won't let him hurt you again Star. None of us will," he said to her._

_She looked up at him and he ran his hand over her cheek gently. She sat up then and looked over at him. She wiped her tears away with her hands._

"_Thank you," she said to him._

"_Yeah, well its late probably should go to bed," he said to her_

_She nodded her head lightly. She got up and walked over to the door and then looked back at her._

"_Would you like me to stay?" he asked_

"_Would you?"_

"_Sure," he said coming back over to the bed and sitting back down next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair. After a few minutes they both laid down on the bed. Robin lay behind her and she was near the edge of the bed. His arms where wrapped around her in a protective manner. Starfire fell asleep first and Robin just stroked her hair for a little bit longer before he went to sleep. The next morning Robin woke up and looked around. Starfire was still in his arms fast asleep and he watched her for a few before he slowly got up making sure he didn't wake her. Before he left the room he placed the covers over her. Robin headed back to his room and took a shower and put on a clean set of clothes. Afterwards he finished he left his room and headed to the common room where the other three Titan's where._

"_Where have you been?" Cyborg asked him_

"_Talking with Starfire," Robin said to him_

"_That long?" Cyborg asked giving him a look._

"_Does it really matter?" he asked_

_Before Cyborg could answer Starfire came into the room smiling at her friends._

"_Morning friends isn't it a glorious morning?" she asked them_

"_Yeah I guess. You okay?" Cyborg asked her_

"_I am well," she said to him giving him a smile. _

_Robin looked over at her and she looked at him and gave him a light smile. _

"_What you looking at Robin?" Cyborg asked smiling at him._

_Robin looked back over at Cyborg and shook his head. _

_Starfire looked over at Robin, "I was wondering Robin do you want to go out and get something to eat?"_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg where looking at Robin and waited to hear his answer._

"_Sure Star," he said coming over to her, "We can go now," he added_

"_Sure," she said smiling to him._

_They both left and took Robin's motorcycle. They ended up at an ice cream parlor. They were walking in the park and it was quiet between them. _

_Robin looked over at Starfire, "Star?"_

"_Yes?" Starfire asked him_

"_We didn't get to talk yesterday about um…us," Robin said to her. _

_She looked over at him, "Is there an us?" she asked_

"_There can be," he said looking at her. _

"_Do you want that?" _

"_If you do," he said looking at her._

_Starfire smiled at him and nodded her head, "I do."_

_**I love when you guys send me reviews it does want me to work on this story more and post it as well. As of right now I don't know how long this story is going to be but I am shooting for 20 chapters of more.**__**Okay and this is when I ask for your help and your suggestion. I need an incident or problem where Robin holds a grudge against Starfire and won't forgive her for it easily. What would you like it to be? I would also love to have more readers and reviews as well so suggest my story. **_

**Saphire Raider** – Thanks, and I will be sure to get your request into a chapter. I have a few chapters already written so it will be in the chapter I am just beginning to write. I knew I had to throw Red X into a chapter. I wanted to get all the major villains they always seemed to have problems with. And the next thing who shall flirt with her? I have to choice just the right person for that.

**Mariiela—**Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**First Encounter**_

"_**We didn't get to talk yesterday about um…us," Robin said to her. **_

_**She looked over at him, "Is there an us?" she asked**_

"_**There can be," he said looking at her. **_

"_**Do you want that?" **_

"_**If you do," he said looking at her.**_

_**Starfire smiled at him and nodded her head, "I do."**_

"_Good cause I want that to," he said looking at her._

_After a while of walking in silence after they talked they ended back at his bike. _

"_Shall we head back?" he asked her_

"_Sure," she said to him. She got on back of his bike after he had gotten on. She held onto his waist as he took off. They soon arrived back at Titan's Tower. The moment they walked in Beast Boy and Cyborg started._

"_So you two love birds have fun?" Cyborg asked_

"_Yeah you two get into kissing?" Beast Boy asked_

"_It's really none of your business," Robin said to them._

"_Someone seems a little bit testy," Cyborg said_

"_Starfire I have a question,' Beast Boy said_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Why did it seem like Red X knew you. I mean besides the fact that we go after him?" Beast Boy asked_

_Everyone then looked at her. Starfire just shrugged, "I don't know."_

_Robin looked at her he could tell that she was lying but before he could say anything to her the alarm sounded. Cyborg was by the computer quickly and was typing away on it._

"_What we have?" Robin asked_

_Cyborg didn't answer for a few, "I don't believe it. It's Blackfire and Slade."_

"_What?" Beast Boy said_

"_Where are they?" Robin asked_

"_Umm there at the plantation center," Cyborg said_

"_Well let's get over there." Robin said and ran out of the room. The other's followed him outside. They started on their way to the plant and when they arrived they found Blackfire and Slade just standing there waiting for them._

"_My it took you long enough dear sister," Blackfire said to Starfire_

"_What are you two up to," Nightwing said to them_

"_Ah look who it is," Slade said looking over at Nightwing, "And you changed your name as well."_

"_My how you have changed sister all grown up now," Blackfire said with a smirk. _

"_What are you doing with him?" Starfire asked_

"_He made me a deal I couldn't pass up," Blackfire said and turned to Nightwing, "And you have just became hotter since last I saw you," she said smirking. _

_Starfire was in the air her hands and eyes glowing green. Blackfire looked at her sister and smirked. _

"_Have you and wonder boy hit it off yet?" Blackfire asked, "Everyone knows you two have a thing for each other. I'm surprised no one has used it against you yet. Well that is until now," Blackfire said_

"_What are you talking about?" Cyborg said_

"_My sister and Nightwing here," She said_

_Slade was quiet letting Blackfire talk. _

"_Now sister dear let's make this easy I don't feel like fighting just come with us so we can get this over with," Blackfire said to Starfire._

"_She's not going anywhere," Nightwing said to her_

"_Well then I guess we can do this the hard way," Slade said to him. _

"_Titan's go," Nightwing said_

_Blackfire went for her sister and tackled her to the ground in an instant. Robin went for Slade and was in hand to hand combat. They were equally matched. _

"_You have gained some skill I see Nightwing," Slade said to him as he managed to get Robin to the ground. The other Titan's where being occupied by drones that had been created by Slade. _

"_What do you want with her Slade," Nightwing said getting back up and attacking Slade once again. _

"_Now telling you would ruin the surprise," Slade said blocking Nightwing's attacks._

"_Get off of me!" Starfire yelled kicking her sister off of her. Blackfire caught herself and smirked at her sister._

"_You may have grown up sister dear but you're fighting skills are still weak." Blackfire said coming back and punching her sister in the stomach. Starfire grabbed a hold of her sister's arm and tossed her sister over her and slammed her into the ground. Blackfire smiled up at her sister as she got up quickly and took Starfire's arm and twisted it behind her back hard. Star screamed slightly in pain._

"_Now Blackfire remember what I said," Slade yelled over to her._

"_Yeah I know," Blackfire answered him_

_Blackfire then kicked Starfire and she ended up in Slade's hands. Before Nightwing could do anything Blackfire through her own star bolt at him. Starfire struggled against Slade's hold and then she felt a shock go through her body. She screamed in pain as she then lost consciences. Slade picked Starfire up as Blackfire came back over._

"_Bye," Blackfire said as they disappeared._

"_What the hell was that?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Cyborg," Nightwing said coming back over to where the others where._

"_You okay?" Beast Boy asked_

"_I'm fine don't worry about me we need to find Starfire no telling what Slade and her sister have planned." He said to them_

"_Well her tracker still works but they haven't stopped moving yet," Cyborg said, "I can't get an officially position until they stop moving."_

_They could tell Nightwings angry was rising as they looked at him. But they couldn't do anything till they stopped jumping around. _

**Saphire Raider – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I would have posted the chapter the day before but it wouldn't let me. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Rescue **_

"_**Well her tracker still works but they haven't stopped moving yet," Cyborg said, "I can't get an officially position until they stop moving."**_

_**They could tell Nightwing's angry was rising as they looked at him. But they couldn't do anything till they stopped jumping around. **_

_~Starfire/Blackfire/Slade~_

_When Starfire came to she found herself trapped in what looked like a cage that was suspended off the ground. She touched the edge of it and it shocked her she slightly jumped when it did. She looked around and all she could see were rocks and monitors._

"_Where am I?" she asked lightly_

"_Talking to yourself dear sister oh my," Blackfire said coming out of the darkness with Slade behind her. _

"_What do you want with me?" she asked_

_Blackfire just smiled at her sister, "You my dear sister are perfect bait to get the others here."_

"_You kidnapped me to get the other's to come here? You know that really doesn't make sense."_

"_Doesn't need to; wasn't my plan plus who says that's all?" Blackfire said smiling._

"_I have other plans for you my dear," Slade said coming over to the cage that she was trapped in._

"_And that would be?" _

"_Oh come now you are technically the ruler of your planet princess and what better way to gain control of the world then having control of another planet." Slade said to her._

_She looked at him confused._

"_You are going to have a kid sister and then afterwards we shall kill you and the grand ruler. Which would leave your kid and its father," Blackfire said_

_Starfire just stared she couldn't believe what she was hearing from them. 'This cannot be happening,' she thought to herself. _

_She attempted to use her powers attempt being the key word here. They weren't working and Blackfire just laughed._

"_Don't even bother sister dear it's pointless. You see that cuff on your arm it render's you powerless and without your strength you are essential human," Blackfire said to her. _

_Without warning Starfire fell through the bottom of the cage and landed on the ground. It actually hurt the cave's ground hurt her. She couldn't believe it. She tried to pull the cuff off of her arm._

"_And besides sister you should be use to guys getting there way with you," Blackfire said coming over to her sister and picking her up by her arm. _

"_Let me go," Starfire said trying to pull her arm away from her sister. _

_Blackfire just laughed, "I already told you sister dear you are human with that cuff on and extremely weak." She said and threw Starfire towards Slade who caught hold of her._

_Slade looked down at Starfire and ran his hand over her cheek. "Such a lovely sister you have here Blackfire," he said to her._

"_Yeah whatever, I'll be in the other room come and get me when you're done." Blackfire then left the room shutting the door behind her. _

"_Now that were finally alone," Slade said pushing her against the cold hard wall._

"_You know there are going to come for me." She said to him_

"_Oh I know but who say's they'll get here anytime soon," he said menacingly to her. _

_She went to hit him but he caught her arms with ease and pinned them next to her head. He was stronger than her. Even with her powers he was a little bit stronger than her but no she was basically powerless. His hold on her wrists where bruising she still struggled against his hold. He watched her with amusement as she tried to get out of his hold. After a while he was becoming bored with her struggling_

"_That's enough now," he said slamming her slightly harder against the wall. _

_It made her head spin slightly. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the stars she was seeing. Slade had moved holding both of her wrists in one hand. His free hand stroked the side of her face and slowly went down. She struggled but couldn't really move. _

_All of a sudden there was an explosion outside of the room. Slade looked over to see what it was. "Mh well this puts a stop to the plan for a moment." He said_

_Standing by what used to be a door where Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven._

"_Let her go Slade," Nightwing said to him his hands by his side in fists. _

"_Now why would I want to do that?" he asked_

"_Titan's go," he said and they attacked. _

_Slade tossed Starfire to the side who hit the ground as he went and attacked the others. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy attacked Slade as Nightwing went to Starfire. He was by her side in seconds._

"_You okay?" he asked her_

"_Yeah," she said_

"_What's this?" he asked holding the cuff that was around her wrist. _

"_It blocks my powers," she said to him. _

"_Dude he's gone," they heard Beast Boy say._

_Nightwing looked back at them, "Let's get back to the Tower and we can work on getting that off."_

_Starfire followed them out and was in the car with Cyborg as they headed back to the Tower. Once they were back they were in the medical room. _

"_Mh looks like you have a concussion," Cyborg said_

_There was also a bruise on her arm where her sister had grabbed her and hand imprints on her wrists where Slade had held her wrists. Cyborg was working on getting the cuff off while the other's talked to her._

"_What did Slade want with you?" Beast Boy asked her_

_Starfire looked at the floor, "Rather not say."_

"_Why not?" he asked_

_Raven swatted Beast Boy on the back of the head and then placed her hand onto Starfire's shoulder gently._

"_It's okay," Raven said to her lightly _

"_Ow," Starfire said as she felt a shock come from the cuff._

"_Sorry," Cyborg said as he played a little more with the cuff and then it fell off. _

_Starfire rubbed her wrist where the cuff was and felt her powers return to her. "Thank you friend."_

"_No problem," Cyborg said to her. _

_Starfire got up and headed to the door._

"_Where you going Star?" Robin asked_

"_Uh to the roof," she said to him_

"_I'll come with you and we can talk," he said to her and followed her.  
>Once they were on the roof Starfire and Robin took their seats by the edge. It was quiet between them for a few. He looked over at her and looked at her wrists. He picked them up and examined them further. <em>

"_What happened Star," Robin finally asked_

_Star looked down at the water surrounding the Tower. And let out a breath. _

"_They… Slade wanted me for one of his plans," she said_

"_And what was the plan," Robin asked rubbing her wrists gently. _

"_To take over Tamaran so he can take over the world," she said to him._

"_How would they take over Tamaran?" he asked _

"_By killing the Grand Ruler and anyone else who could take over the throne… And having the next heir related to them," she said to him._

_Robin looked up at her he understood in an instant, "Star," he said looking at her, "I won't let him ever do that to you."_

_She gave him a light smile then leaned over to him and placed her head against her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as she rested her head there. He took her hand in his and rubbed circles into the top of her hand with his thumb. _

"_Let's go inside Star," he said getting up and helping her up as well, "I make a call into the Justice League so they look at Tamaran more till we get this solved." _

"_Thanks," she said to him._

_He was still holding her hand as they were walking the halls. He stopped at her door and she looked at him._

"_Why don't you go inside and I'll make that call then come and see how you are?" he said to her_

"_Okay," she said to him as she went into her room and he walked away. _

**Saphire Raider - Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Mad**_

_**He was still holding her hand as they were walking the halls. He stopped at her door and she looked at him.**_

"_**Why don't you go inside and I'll make that call then come and see how you are?" he said to her**_

"_**Okay," she said to him as she went into her room and he walked away. **_

_Robin walked to one of the rooms that was more private then the other rooms. It had a big screen at the front of the room and under it was a control panel so you could run everything from there. Send coordinates type in numbers, and contact people. Robin sat down at the control panel and contacted the station. He waited for someone to pick it up. The person he wanted to pick up did._

"_Well look who it is," Batman said as he looked at Robin._

"_So got a problem," he said to Batman_

"_Oh what is it?" Batman asked_

"_It's Tamaran there could be a threat to the Grand Ruler."_

"_Oh what kind of threat?" _

"_A assignation," Robin said to him_

"_By who?"_

"_Either Blackfire or Slade."_

"_Oh and what about the princess?" Batman questioned_

"_She's fine here with us it's going to be Galfore that you have to worry about."_

"_Well then we shall keep an eye out on Tamaran and inform the Grand Ruler. Keep me up to date on the situation Robin," Batman said to him looking serious._

"_I will," he said and ended the fed. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He moved his hand through his hair and put his hand under his chin thinking. After a while he got up and left the room heading towards Starfire's room. The hallways where dark; darker than it normal was he looked around the halls for a second. He was soon standing in front of Star's room. He put in the code and the door opened. He looked around her room for a second before he found her sitting at her desk in front of the mirror brushing her hair. He walked up behind her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder._

"_You okay Star?" he asked_

_She nodded her head lightly to him. She then put the comb down on the table. He ran his hand through her hair then gently._

"_What's wrong?" he questioned_

"_Nothing," she said, "Just thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_If really all I seem to be useful for….. Is for men's pleasure."_

_He looked at her and then had her turn around to face him, "Star why would you say that?"_

"_Member what I told you before about when I was captive," she said looking at him._

"_I do but Star that's not what you're useful for. There is many things your good at and what he did slightly ruined what that act is even supposed to mean when your with someone you want to be with in that way." He said to her._

_She gave him a light smile, "Thank you Robin." _

"_It's late we should go to bed."_

"_Stay?" she said_

_He smiled at her, "Sure Star."_

_She got into her bed and he followed her he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Starfire fell asleep within a few minutes she was tired from the day's events. Robin watched her sleep for a few before he let himself fall asleep. He was soon woken by the alarm going off. He woke up instantly but it took Starfire a few before the alarm going off had actually clicked in her head. They both ran out of the room and where in the main room in seconds where the other's where._

"_Looks like Mad Mod is at it again in the town square," Cyborg said_

"_Why couldn't he do this in the morning?" Beast Boy asked_

"_No time for complaining Beast Boy let's go," Robin said and then was out of the room with the other's following close behind. _

_When the Titan's arrived in the square they found Mad Mod at his usually games. Mad Mod had noticed them sooner than the thought he would._

"_Look who it is the Titan's; come to ruin my fun?" he questioned them_

"_Mad Mod whatever your planning you can forget about it now," Nightwing said_

"_Oh and look who's talking now the boy who changes his name and appearance." Mad Mod had his robots go after the Titan's and also had his hypnotic watch go off in front of Beast Boy. It got Beast Boy instantly he just sat there and looked at it. _

"_Yo Beast Boy snap out of it," Cyborg yelled at him holding one of the robots back._

"_You think after all these years he would get over being hypnotized so quickly," Raven said lightly trapping one of the robots in a box and squishing it. _

_Starfire shoot the robot that was going after her with a starbolt. It somehow managed to dodge it and jumped at her. It caught her at the last second and she was slammed into the ground. She had landed near Beast Boy and the robot had her pinned and she couldn't get out from under it. She managed to get her arm out from under it and used one of her starbolts to destroy the watch in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy instantly snapped out of it and turned into a rhino and ran towards the robot that had Starfire pinned. He hit it and it went flying where Cyborg proceed to use his sonic canyon to destroy it. _

"_You okay Star?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Yes I am." She said and she and Beast Boy took off to help the others. When they were occupying the robots and getting rid of them Nightwing went after Mad Mod. They already knew how to defeat him just had to take his staff away from him. _

_They went after the other robots that where there and Nightwing went after Mad Mod. Nightwing through a boomerang at Mad Mob which hit him in the wrist making Mad Mod grab his wrist while dropping his staff. Before he could pick it up Nightwing was there in front of him and had his foot on his staff._

"_Fun's over Mad Mod," Nightwing said. _

_After Mad Mod was put into the custody of the police the Titan's headed back to the tower. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"_**Fun's over Mad Mod," Nightwing said. **_

_**After Mad Mod was put into the custody of the police the Titan's headed back to the tower. **_

When they got back to the tower they all headed back to their rooms to go to sleep. Robin and Starfire went to their own rooms for the rest of the night. When the next morning came everyone was out in the main room and Cyborg and Beast Boy where making breakfast.

"BB you stay away from my food now!" Cyborg yelled at him

"Dude I am a vegetarian I don't eat meat plus everyone loves tofu," Beast Boy said

"You keep your nasty tofu away from my food."

"Would you two stop arguing already," Robin said looking at them from a chair.

The boys where quiet for a few minutes but it didn't last long.

"BB you come anywhere near my stove with that stuff it won't end good," Cyborg said he then walked away and went to the table setting the food on the table. "Breakfast's ready."

Everyone came over to the table and sat down. Cyborg made eggs and bacon it was all set on the table. Everyone got some food and put it onto their plates and it was quiet for once while they ate.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Truth**_

**Blackfire then walked to where she was in front of him and sat down on the arm rest of the chair. They just sat there watching the screens. **

"**Do we even have a next move besides just sitting here and watching them?" Blackfire asked**

"**Yes we do Komand'r you shall see it in time," Slade said to her watching the tv.**

_**~Back to Titan's~**_

_Starfire had found herself back on the roof she had already been there once before when the sun had set. She was now there again and the only thing there with her was the stars in the night sky. She had found herself having trouble sleeping for some reason that night. She soon heard the roof door open then shut. She didn't turn to see who it was she didn't need to the person came and sat next to her._

"_Why up so late Star?" Robin asked her._

"_Can't sleep," she said lightly to him. _

"_Something on your mind?" he asked _

"_No," she said shaking her head._

"_There is something on my mind," Robin said to her._

_Starfire turned so she was looking at him better then when she was just moving her head slightly to look at him. "What?"_

"_Since we are together I should be able to tell you who I am as well as show you," he said lightly to her._

_Starfire continued to look at him. Robin reached up and took the mask off his face. Starfire touched his cheek lightly with her hand._

"_I love your eyes," she said to him. _

_He gave her a light smile, "My real name is Richard Grayson." _

"_And you already know my first name but not my last," she said to him then continued, "Koriand'r Anders."_

_He smiled at her then leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away from her. _

"_I do have to tell you something else about me though," Starfire said lightly after a few seconds after the kiss._

"_What?" Robin asked_

"_I dated X. That's why he knew me more than just from our fights."_

_Robin didn't say anything he just sat there quietly for a few seconds and then after a few more seconds he got up and walked towards the elevator. _

"_Robin," Starfire said as she got up and floated towards him._

"_Not right now Starfire," Robin said he was oddly calm. Course with age came him holding back a lot of the angry for a few but even now this was very calm for him. Starfire watched as the elevator doors closed and it went down. _

_Starfire stood there for a few before she floated off the roof and down to one of the open windows near everyone else._

"_Star why you using a window?" Beast Boy asked._

"_Just felt like it," Star said with a smile on her face. _

"_Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked looking at the video game he was playing._

"_I am not sure."_

_Raven looked up from her book but then went back to reading. Star floated over to the couch and sat down on it watching her friends battle each other on the video game they were playing. After a while Cyborg paused the game and looked at her._

"_Okay what's going on little lady?" Cyborg asked her._

_Star looked at him, "I told Robin I dated X."_

_There was silence Raven put her book down and looked at her. Beast Boy looked at Star with his mouth hanging open and Cyborg just looked at her._

"_Star you did not date X… right?" Beast Boy asked._

"_I did."_

"_Why would you date him he's evil we battle him like all the time," Beast Boy said._

"_We'll first off we weren't battling him for a while and he had helped us out a few times. He's actually nice," Starfire said to them. _

"_You can't really tell her who she can date she does have the right to choice," Raven finally put in after a few seconds of silence._

_Cyborg hadn't said anything till now, "So how did Robin take it?"_

"_Uh he just walked away very calmly," Starfire said to him._

"_Well that might be bad," Cyborg said. _

**Hey hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long and if any you caught it chapter eight was foreshadowing this. Okay so sorry this chapter is short but more to come in the next chapter and possible the start of arguments. *evil smile***

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Thanks for the comment**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_**Star you did not date X… right?" Beast Boy asked.**_

"_**I did."**_

"_**Why would you date him he's evil we battle him like all the time," Beast Boy said.**_

"_**We'll first off we weren't battling him for a while and he had helped us out a few times. He's actually nice," Starfire said to them. **_

"_**You can't really tell her who she can date she does have the right to choice," Raven finally put in after a few seconds of silence.**_

_**Cyborg hadn't said anything till now, "So how did Robin take it?"**_

"_**Uh he just walked away very calmly," Starfire said to him.**_

"_**Well that might be bad," Cyborg said. **_

"Do you think he'll come back wherever he went to?" Star asked them.

"Yeah he will eventually," Cy said then added, "Don't worry about it for now we'll see how everything goes when he comes back."

Star watched her friends go back to what they were doing before and just watched them silently. She went and sat on one of the stools by the kitchen. She then placed her hand on her chin as she leaned against the table. The main door then opened and everyone looked over at who had entered. Robin came in he was silent and didn't say anything to anyone as he walked through the room.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked him.

Robin didn't answer him just walked past him and headed towards the hallway towards their rooms. Once Robin was out of the room Starfire placed her head against the kitchen table and groaned.

"I'm gonna go out for a few," Starfire said after a while and got up from her seat.

They just watched her leave as she floated out of the door. Starfire floated past the water that surrounded the tower.

"Now what shall I do?" Starfire questioned herself as she continued to float around till she ended near a dark lake. She stopped floating and touched the ground walking around it quietly.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" a male voice came.

Star stopped walking for a second and rolled her eyes, "Go away Jason."

"Now what's wrong?" Jason said jumping down from where he was standing on a tree branch.

"Why are you wearing that if you're following me?" Starfire asked him.

"Well didn't know if you had someone with you."

"I hate that outfit," Starfire said to him.

"Oh you secretly like it and you haven't even told Nightwing who I really am."

"Just like how I haven't told you who they all are."

"Whatever," Jason said.

"Go away X," Starfire said annoyed.

"Once you tell me why you're so glum," Jason said.

"You don't really care but if I must tell you. I told him and the others that we dated."

Jason smirked from where he was and leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Bet you enjoyed telling them finally. And I'm sure Nightwing is pissed."

Star turned towards him her eyes slightly brightening in color, "That's all you care about Jason is pissing him off and getting away from him."

"Don't be so upset Star. Come on if it's any better you can always tell them you didn't know I was X till I told you a month into dating you."

"You know that wouldn't help. Now don't you have something to go do?" Star questioned him

"Actually I do I shall see you soon," Jason said smirking and then vanished.

Starfire continued to walk quietly till her communicator went off. She picked it up and opened it. She was met by Cyborg.

"Starfire meet us by the abandon warehouse X is up to something," Cyborg said to her.

"Okay I'm on my way," Star said then closed the communicator and took off to where she needed to be.

She ended up on a hill where the Titan's where waiting for her. It was quiet no one said anything once she arrived for a while. Starfire had come out of her shell a little as where she wasn't as quiet as she used to be.

"What's going on?" Starfire asked after a few more moments of quiet.

"Don't know yet it's been quiet inside but he's up to something," Cyborg said.

Nightwing didn't say anything he was looking at the building still. He was ignoring her; he was still upset at her.

"Perhaps I can get closer and see what is going on?" Starfire said.

Nightwing looked back at her for a few moments and thought for a second, "Fine go ahead," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**What's going on?" Starfire asked after a few more moments of quiet. **

"**Don't know yet it's been quiet inside but he's up to something," Cyborg said. **

**Nightwing didn't say anything he was looking at the building still. He was ignoring her; he was still upset at her. **

"**Perhaps I can get closer and see what is going on?" Starfire said. **

**Nightwing looked back at her for a few moments and thought for a second, "Fine go ahead," he said. **

Starfire looked at him for a second before she took off and headed towards the windows of the building. Once she was by a window she pushed on it slightly and it opened up. She went inside and looked around. It was dark and cold inside but neither bothered her.

"I wonder where he is," Starfire said lightly to herself as she floated around. The next thing she knew was that she was stuck to a wall. She struggled against what was holding her. She looked down and could see the red X that was across her and against the wall. Her communicator started to go off.

"Starfire come in Starfire," Robin's voice came. She couldn't reach it to answer.

"Well look what decided to drop in," a voice from the darkness said.

Starfire looked towards the voice but she couldn't see the person it was too dark.

"Are you looking for him?" another voice said and Starfire watched as X was thrown from the darkness into the light so she could see him.

"Let's invite the others now," Slade said coming out of the darkness.

Slade walked over to her and took the communicator from her waist and pressed the button.

"Why don't you come in now," he said and then dropped the communicator.

When the others came in they were ready for a battle. They found X on the ground and Starfire trapped on the wall.

"You okay Starfire?" Nightwing asked her

"Yes," she said.

X groaned from the floor as he placed his hand on his mask and shook his head lightly. It was pointless for Starfire to struggle it was made by Nightwing so that each titan couldn't get out of it. Raven's powers soon removed Star from the wall. Starfire was flying above the other titans. X stood up from the ground.

"What do you want Slade?" Nightwing asked

Slade chuckled lightly, "Nothing Richard."

Everybody froze Slade knew who Nightwing was. How?

"I know who everyone is. Don't we Komand'r?" Slade asked

Komand'r came from behind Slade and stood next to him smiling. "Course Slade we do. See now it's pointless to hide behind the masks and fake names we can find you whenever. Course my sister doesn't hide."

"So you know who we are is that all you got right now?" Nightwing asked

"Now if it was I could have just told you that over communication."

"I know who X is but so does Star I think she should tell you all," Slade said.

Star didn't move her gaze from Slade and just looked at Slade and her sister.

"Star you knew who Red X is?" Beast Boy asked

"Does it matter?" Star said.

"Yeah we could have taken care of him and been forever done with him," Nightwing said from where he was. He didn't look at her he was still glaring at Slade.

"Don't start I didn't tell him who any of you were so why would I tell you who he was?"

"Guys we can deal with that later right now is not the time," Raven said from next to Cyborg.

"Fine," Nightwing said, "Time to leave."

"Oh we're not here for a fight yet just to have you all on guard from now on," Slade said. Then him and Blackfire where gone.

"We'll that was interesting," Cyborg said.

Nightwing stood up and turned to Starfire who was now settled on the ground. Nightwing had totaled forgotten/ignored Red X who just stood there.

"Starfire first you should have told us the minute you found out you where dating him and second who he was. We know all the identities of the other people we put away," Nightwing said to her.

"You don't even know who Slade is," Starfire said to Nightwing. She then took off. She didn't feel like being attacked by someone she cared about. The room was quiet for a few after a second.

"Well she has a point," Red X said.

"I thought you would be smart enough to leave," Nightwing said to X.


	15. Chapter 15

Red X looked at Nightwing and shook his head, "At least I could treat her right and not get mad at her for something small."

Nightwing turned to X, "You got two options you can either leave right now or we'll just take you in."

"Right kid. Besides she didn't even know I was Red X till I told her. Even after I told her we didn't stay together." X said then headed off.

It was quiet between the rest of the Titans, "Should we go find her?" Beast Boy asked.

"No she'll be fine," Nightwing said and headed out of the room to head to his bike that was hidden.

"What about Slade and Blackfire?" Beast Boy asked the others.

Cyborg and Raven looked at him.

"Don't know BB," Cyborg said and opened a screen on his arm, "Doesn't even matter we can't find her she turned off her tracker."

"Let's go she'll be back soon," Raven said.

They didn't want to leave her out there alone but they couldn't find her without her tracker. So all any of them could do was wait for her to show up at the tower.

~Starfire~

Starfire had flown off after Robin had basically yelled at her for not telling him who Red X was. Star rubbed under her eyes whipping away some tears that had formed and slightly fallen. Starfire sighed lightly as she looked around to see where she was.

"What's wrong sister lost?" Blackfire's voice came from behind her.

Star turned quickly in the air so she came face to face with her sister.

"What do you want Blackfire?" Starfire asked becoming aware of everything around her.

Blackfire flew closer to her sister, "Nothing at all little sister," Blackfire said with a smirk playing on her lips.

Starfire moved away from her sister. Blackfire grabbed a hold of Starfire's wrist and pulled her back. Starfire turned to get her wrist away from her sister's hold. But Blackfire held on to her wrist tightly. Starfire took her other hand and punched her sister. Bloackfire let go of star and moved a few feet away from Starfire. Blackfire came again at Starfire at full speed. Starfire through a star bolt at her sister that Blackfire dodged, Blackfire came closer to Starfire, and put all her strength into punching her sister in the stomach. It made Star drop a few inches down. Blackfire came behind Starfire and pulled her arms behind her back in a tight grip.

"Let me go!" Starfire said struggling against her sister's hold.

"Now relax sister dear," Blackfire said. Starfire then felt something go into her skin and in an instant she started to feel lightheaded. "Come now," Blackfire said and pulled her sister with her. Star had no idea where they were going and Blackfire was keeping her airborne basically. Star would lose conscience ever once and a while. Starfire still came in and out of it but she at one point could see she was in a building laying on the floor. She could feel something around her mouth and when she went to touch it she couldn't move her arms. She looked over and found her hands tied to either side of her. She closed her eyes for what she thought was just a second except for she could feel someone touching her. She opened her eyes and could see Slade above her.

"How much did you give her?" He asked someone

"What you gave me. Least it keeps her from fighting," Blackfires voice said.

"You can go," Slade said to her.

"Was going to leave anyways."

Starfire could hear Blackfire leave the room. She could barely keep her eyes open. She came in and out during the whole thing. She tried moving or to get away from him but it was to no avail she was stuck there she screamed against the gag that was in her mouth. She could feel him inside her as he pulled in and out of her. His legs held hers apart that was the only thing she could feel that wasn't tied down her legs. She could tell her cloths where still on just her skirt was pushed up. She went out a few minutes before he finished with her. When he left her she felt whatever her sister had given her to start to wear off slightly. Meant her strength and powers would be coming as well. She looked towards one of her arms and focused her sight around the chain her eyes slowly light up and shot a beam at it. It broke the cuff off from her arm. She sat up and broke the other cuff and pulled the gag off as well. She stood up shakily and took flight she looked around and found a high window that she went for. She went for it and didn't look back. She looked around her and couldn't figure out where she was. She flew off and after a few moments remembered her communicator and tracker. She couldn't bring herself to use either of them though. She felt more tears come to her eyes. She flew as fast as she could, she knew at any second her powers could fail her. After a few minutes at a fast speed she spotted the tower. She entered through an opened window and once she was in she dropped to the floor. More tears fell from her eyes as she didn't get up from the floor.

~Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy~

"Where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked

"He's probably in his office still upset," Cyborg said.

"When do you think Star will come back?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know BB hopeful soon," Cyborg said once again.

They had the tv on and sat in silence. It was about two in the morning before something happened.

They heard someone drop to the floor. They all turned and saw Starfire on the floor.

"Starfire," they all said and came over to her. Raven used her powers and turned on the lightly. They could see marks over her and tears streaming down her face. Cyborg came over and picked her up.

"I'm taking her to the medical room," he said and carried her to it. He placed her on one of the beds that was in the room and looked at one of her wrists that seemed to be bleeding slightly.

"What happened Star?" Raven asked lightly

Starfire just shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes.

"What's this?" Cyborg said touching her arm slightly. Cyborg had found a needle mark in her arm where her sister had gotten her. "Star I'm going to take some blood okay," Cyborg said.

Starfire didn't answer him as Cyborg found a needle and placed it in her skin drawing some blood. He placed it in a tube and put it in a machine to run.

"Star what happened?" Raven asked again.

Star closed her eyes and started crying again.

"Okay Star you need to calm down. Cyborg can't you give her something?"

"Sure I can," he said and pulled out a vile and needle. He put only a little into the needle and came back over to Starfire. "Okay Star this is just going to help you calm down and get some sleep okay?"

Starfire looked at him and nodded her head. Cyborg gave it to her and before she closed her eyes said, "Don't leave me alone."

Thanks for the comments everybody. And as a treat since it takes me a while to post now because of school and having too much to do here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it; it wasn't 100% what I planned to write but it works for the story. Reviews Please.


	16. Chapter 16

They looked at her after she asked them not to leave her alone. The machine in the room started beeping. Cyborg walked over to it.

"What's does it say?" Beast Boy asked

"She has some small traces of a sedative in her blood stream," Cyborg said.

~Nightwing/Robin~

Robin had left the others at the warehouse they had gone to after Starfire took off. Once Robin had gotten back to the tower he went straight to his office. He pulled out two different files. One was for Red X and the other was on Slade. He had them both opened in front of each other. Neither one had to do with the other. But he looked over them it kept his mind off the fact that he had, but he looked over them it kept his mind off the fact that he had yelled at Starfire and she took off. He usually would have gone after her but he didn't. He was deeply lost in thought he didn't notice what time it was until he heard a commotion coming from the main room. He ignored it at first but it made him look at what time it was. It was two in the morning. He looked at the map on the wall until he heard something more. He got up and left his office and walked to the main room no one was there. He then walked down the hallway and saw that the medical room lights where on. The door opened and he stepped inside. He saw Star on the bed and the rest in the room.

~Everyone~

"What happened?" Robin asked

"Don't know she wouldn't say," Raven said looking at Robin.

Robin looked at them, "Why don't you guys go to bed. I'll stay here with her."

They looked at him, "Okay."

They left the room and Robin took a seat in a chair near Starfire and looked at her. The lights dimmed automatically as he sat there. Robin had closed his eyes after a few minutes and fell asleep. The next thing Robin knew was that he was woken up by Starfire screaming.

"Star," he said getting up and coming over to her. Tears where going down her face and Robin took hold of her shoulders and said her name again, "Star."

Star looked at Robin then and stopped screaming. "Star its' okay," Robin said lightly to her.

She looked at him and didn't say anything for a few seconds, "I'm sorry," she said lightly to him.

"For what Star?" Robin asked lightly.

"Red X," Star said very quietly.

"No its fine Star I over-reacted," Robin said to her. He then looked at her wrists and ran his fingers over them.

"Where have you been Star?"

"I don't know," she said to him.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Star said looking away from him.

"Star."

"Please Richard," Star said looking at him her eyes begging.

He looked at her, "Okay."

"I want to go to my room."

"Star you should probably stay in here."

"I don't want to."

Robin sighed lightly, "Okay Star I'll take you to your room." Robin helped Starfire out of bed and they walked to her room. Robin came inside the room with Starfire and she went and changed into some pj's for the night. She went over and laid on her bed.

"Do you want me to stay Star?"

"Please."

"Okay I'll stay," Robin said and came over to the bed and ran his hand over her arm lightly as he watched her fall asleep. He stayed in the room with her for six more hours. It was eight in the morning when Robin got off the bed and left the room. Robin walked out to the kitchen where he found the others.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Cyborg asked

"No, and I don't feel like she will tells us anytime soon," Robin said.

"Where is she?" Raven asked

"In her room still asleep."

Breakfast was set out and they ate the food quietly. Robin got up and headed back to Starfire's room. He found her still asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mh," Star said lightly as she opened her eyes.

"You going to come into the kitchen and have something to eat?" Robin asked her

"I'm not hungry right now," she said to him.

"Okay, how do you feel?"

"Okay," she said.

Robin reached down and moved some of her hair out of her face. He then touched her cheek gently. "I wish you would tell me what happened so I could help you."

"Richard…" he interrupted her then.

"I know Star I promised I wouldn't ask, you can tell me when you're ready okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Why don't you get some more sleep I'll come check on you in a few," Robin said.

"Okay," Star said. Before Robin left he leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. Once he was gone Star closed her eyes and was trying to push everything that happened to the back of her mind so she wouldn't think about it or remember. Just put it all in the back of her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

For the next few days Dick would stay with her at night and the rest of the day he would check in on her. Raven usually brought Starfire food to eat. Dick came in one night and found Starfire sitting in front of her mirror looking at herself.

"What you doing Star?" Dick asked her

"Nothing," she said turning towards him and giving him a light smile. She stood up then and came over to him. She placed her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Dick wrapped his hands around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine," she said and looked up at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Why are you wearing that in here?"

"Wearing what?" he asked her.

"You know what," Starfire said and then moved her hands to his mask and pulled it off. She dropped his mask behind her on the dresser. He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Starfire then kissed him back lightly on the lips. Dick moved his hand up to her hair and ran his hand through it. He kissed her lips slightly harder than the first time. She kissed him back as her arms where still around his waist. She walked backwards and he followed her. She sat down on her bed and he sat next to her. Dick placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned towards her and kissed her lips again. She leaned more towards him and kissed his lips once again. He pushed her back on the bed so her head was against the pillow of her bed. He leaned down towards her and kissed her again on the lips and then moved down to her neck kissed and nipped at it. She liked his kisses the way he treated her. She kissed him back every time he kissed her. His hands moved down to her waist and went up her sides. His hands went back down to the edge of her shirt as he pulled her shirt up and pulled it off of her. He dropped it to the floor as he went and kissed her lips then down to her neck. His hands went from her waist and up to her breasts where he grabbed them lightly. Star moaned to his touch. She enjoyed his touch.

"Star," Dick's voice was light as he said her name.

Starfire looked at him for a second but didn't let him say anything as she pulled him into a kiss. It was slightly a rough kiss but he didn't care. He kissed her back as her hands went to his shirt and pulled it off and dropped it to the floor next to her shirt. The rest of their clothes came off in a blur to both of them. His lips moved from her lips and went to her neck. He kissed her and bit her neck. Star moaned more into him biting her neck. Her back was against the bed as he continued to nip at her neck she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Star opened her eyes and pulled Dick back to her lips. He kissed her a few more times on the lips till he was above her and then pushed into her. He was then moving inside her at a slow pass at first. He then picked up the pass which Star closed her eyes and moaned to. After a few minutes of Dick keeping the pass he had Star had her hands on his back as her nails dug into his back as she was reaching her climax. At the same time that she was reaching her climax so was Dick. Her nails digging into his back was also a turn on to him. When Star came so did Dick after a few minutes Dick pulled out of her and lay next to her. Star looked at him and then moved over so her head was laying against his chest. Dick kissed the top of her head lightly he then ran his hand through her hair. Star ran her hands across his chest lightly and then kissed his chest lightly.

"You okay?" Dick asked her

"Course Richard," she said with a slight smile to him and then closed her eyes.

Sorry this took so long being a full time student and having two jobs makes writing hard.

Anyways thanks for the comments and I do know where I am going with the next chapter so it should be up soon hopeful. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Star and Robin fell asleep after that and enjoyed a quiet night. But there quiet night didn't stay quiet for long the alarm soon went off. Robin woke to it first it took a few seconds of the alarm going off till Star awoke to it. They both got up and put their clothes back on as they left the room and headed to the lobby where everyone else was. Cyborg had the screen up when they got there.

"What's going on Robin asked?"

"Not completely sure but seems like something's messing with the bridge."

"Let's go then," Robin said.

They were all soon heading off towards the bridge but as Star and Raven flew near each other Raven spoke to her.

"Are you okay to come?"

Star looked at Raven and gave her a smile, "Yes."

They all soon arrived at the bridge and found moths eating at the wires.

"Are you serious not these things again," Beast Boy said as he looked at them.

"Just get rid of them before they take the bridge out," Robin said to them.

Everyone nodded and then headed off to start destroying the moths in a matter of minutes they were all gone. Nothing else happened. They waited but nothing came.

"That was strangely easy," Beast Boy said.

"Let's get back to the tower," Robin said.

They headed back and after that it was just quiet. Nothing else happened that night or for the next week it was strange. But they all used it to relax.

After a week of nothing happening Star was in her room still in bed it was mid-day she would usually be up by now. She felt sick she didn't want to move, didn't want to get up she felt like she would puke if she did. Course it didn't matter she got up after a few seconds of laying with her eyes closed to go into the bathroom and puke. She felt terrible and at the same moment the alarm went off. She moaned to herself as she puked a few more times before getting up and heading to the lobby where everyone else was. Raven and Beast Boy looked at her when she arrived, Cyborg and Robin where looking at the screen.

"Are you okay Star?" Raven asked her. Raven's question drew the other two's attention as they looked at her.

"I'm fine," Star said with a light smile.

The conversation on how she felt ended there.

"Looks like Blackfire is going after the bridge and destroying it," Cyborg said.

Star looked up at the screen.

"Anyone else?" Robin asked

"Not from what I can tell," Cyborg said.

"Okay let's move."

They got there quickly but the entire time they were heading there Star could feel like her powers were giving out on her. She put all her effort into staying airborne and not having anyone notice it she was tiring herself out faster. Raven had noticed though but didn't have time to say anything as they were both meet by Blackfires bolt. Raven blocked it easily and Star went at her sister with her own star bolts. Blackfire had picked up on her sister's weakness and went at it. Blackfire had gotten hold of Starfire and threw her at a cement beam. It knocked the air out of Starfire and her powers at that point failed her. She couldn't fly she couldn't do anything she just fell. Before she hit the bridge Raven's powers came over her and Star touched the ground gently Raven was next to her.

"Are you two okay?" Robin's voice came over the communicator.

Raven looked at Star for a second before she spoke to him, "I'm taking Star out of here she can't use her powers I'll be back."

There was a pause on his side for a second, "Okay." There was no time for him to ask what was wrong he just had to go with it. Raven had them back at the tower in a few seconds and then she was gone. Star had gone to her room and looked at herself in the mirror she tried to summon her powers or to fly but she couldn't. When the Titans returned she was in the lobby waiting for them.

"Star what happened?" Robin asked her.

"I don't know," she said to him.

Emotions fueled her powers everyone knew that but she seemed fine so why had they failed her they didn't know. Star had then turned to Cyborg.

"Can you take some of my blood and run it?" Star asked him

"Sure but why?" Cyborg asked her. Everyone seemed stunned at her random request.

"Just do it please," she said.

"Okay come on," Cyborg said.

Star followed Cyborg into the medical lab and it was just them. He drew her blood and ran it. A few minutes later a result came back he looked over it and then looked at her.

"What?" Star asked him.

"Star you're pregnant," Cyborg said to her.

Starfires heart completely sank at that point and she started crying.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Don't Abandon me**_

Cyborg looked at her, "Star why are you crying?"

Star looked at him, "I don't want this to be the case."

"Why?" he asked her slowly and cautiously.

Star looked at him for a second, "It could be Richards but it could be…." She stopped as she held back a sob.

"Star just tell me it's okay."

"Slade," was the only word she said.

Cyborg looked at her but then it made him think of how she had come back after their encounter with Red X, Blackfire, and Slade. How she showed up at two in the morning with bruises and a sedative in her. "We have to tell them."

Star looked at him and shook her head.

"Star," Cyborg said.

"No he'll be upset and he won't even think it's a possibility that it's his just…" she stopped she didn't want to say it again.

Cyborg looked at her, "Star I'm not going to let anything happen to you and we'll just have to reason with him after it sinks in."

Star looked at him and gave a light smile. He looked at her for a second before he stood up, "How about I go get him and we tell him," Cyborg said to her.

Star just nodded her head lightly. Cyborg left the room and after a few minutes he came back with Robin.

"What's going on?" Robin asked once the medical doors slide shut behind him.

Cyborg looked at him, "Gonna tell you something that's going to be upsetting but you have to remain calm."

Robin looked at Cyborg and for a second at Starfire. Robin then took a seat in a chair. "Okay what?"

Cyborg was the one who spoke, "Star's pregnant."

Robin waited it seemed from how Star acted that there was more so he stayed quiet.

"It could be yours or…" Cyborg was interrupted by Robin.

"There's an or?" he said his temper went slightly up at that word and Star began to cry again. Robin gave her a glance.

"Or Slade," Cyborg said then waited.

Robin just looked at both of them for a second before he continued, "What how?"

"Robin I don't really want to tell you how I'm sure you know how," Cyborg said.

"Star is that what happened when you came back late?" Robin asked he was calm when he asked.

Star just nodded her head as she continued to cry.

"Damn Starfire why didn't you say something?" Robin said his angry obvious in his voice.

"Robin calm down," Cyborg said.

"Why in the world would I calm down?" Robin asked then left the room. Outside the room they heard something break. Cyborg left the room and left Starfire there by herself, she stayed in the room and cried for a bit longer before she left the room and went to her room. She locked herself in her room. She spent the next few days in her room. She didn't sleep just cried and when she couldn't cry anymore she just sat on her bed with her legs drawn up. The others would come to the door and try to get her to come out and eat. She wouldn't speak to them and wouldn't come to the door.

After five days Robin finally came to the door. He knocked on the door, "Starfire open up."

Starfire didn't answer him. He sighed and pushed in an override code. The door opened and he walked in. It was dark in the room and he turned the light on. He found Starfire easily who was sitting on her bed with her legs drawn up.

He came over and sat down on the bed. "Star."

Star looked at him. He motioned to her. Star came over to the side of the bed where he was and sat next to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry Star," he said lightly to her.

"Don't leave me," she said lightly to him.

"Never Star," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's go and have some dinner."

Star nodded her head against his chest and Robin then got up as did Star. They walked out to the kitchen his arm around her waist. She sat down at the table and Robin heated up food. After it was done he brought it over and set it down in front of her. He then grabbed some utensils and gave her one and kept one for himself. They ate there food in silence.

"You okay?" Robin finally asked after a while.

She looked at him, "I'll be fine." He leaned over and moved some of her hair behind her ear.

Hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. Posted this one a little sooner than the last one since it took me forever to post it; Comments please.

Also once this story is finished I will be starting a new Nightwing/Star story. I have a poll on my profile for names for a character in the story if you could take it by the 28th this month it would be appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Starfire and Robin had gone back to her room and laid on her bed. She fell asleep next to him as he ran his hand over her arm. When she woke up he was still there asleep. She watched him for a few seconds.

"Star go back to sleep," Robin said as he turned over on the bed.

Star laughed slightly and Robin opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"In a better mood I see," he said to her. She smiled at him he then moved and came over to her and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. He pushed her down on the bed as he kissed her more. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then there was a knock on the door. Robin sighed as he pulled away from her and went to her door. The door slide open and Cyborg was on the other side of it.

"Yes?" Robin asked him

"Just came to see how Starfire is doing," Cyborg said to him.

"She's fine."

~8 months later~

Starfire was in the hospital but she was in as Kori. She felt the pain go through her body as she was laying on the bed. She wasn't taking the epidural that they offered there was none on her planet and she was going with living with the pain like she would if she was on her planet having her child. The pain would come in small waves and they were slowly coming closer to each other. The doctor was in the room with a few nurses. They had told her it was time to push. Kori was in the room by herself another thing that was common on her planet. It just being the mother and someone trained to deliver the baby. So it was usually only three people in the room but it was a little different on Earth she had realized. As she pushed she held back her screams. After a few more she soon heard cries of a baby. The doctor told her it was a girl. They cleaned the baby up and wrapped her up in a blanket and then she was handed to Kori. Kori looked at her and ran a hand over her cheek slightly. The baby looked up at her mother and seemed to smile. Kori smiled down at her daughter. After a few minutes the nurses took her child to be examined and Kori was transferred into a different part of the hospital. Once her daughter was fully checked out and was stated she was in excellent health she was brought back to her mother. After a few minutes of Kori and her daughter being alone her door opened and Raven walked in as Rachel.

"Hello Rachel," Kori said to her.

"Hey Kori."

"Where are the others?" Kori asked.

"There was an alert. I stayed behind they said they wouldn't need me. But as soon as the doctors clear it I'll take us back to the tower."

Kori gave a light smile before she looked back down at her daughter who was still awake. They kept her for a few more hours before they released Kori and her daughter. Kori had to give her daughter a name before she left so she went with Mar'i Andres. They had then gone back to the tower once back Raven and Starfire where both sitting on the couch. Starfire was sitting on the couch with her back against the arm rest her feet resting on the couch in front of her with Mar'i against her legs. Mar'i was asleep as well. The boys came back in a few minutes later and when the girls looked at them they were covered in slim it seemed.

"What happened?" Raven asked

"Slim monster," Beast Boy said.

"I can run a DNA test after I get cleaned up," Cyborg said to Starfire.

She looked at him and didn't say anything. Mar'i then moved against Starfire's legs and opened her eyes. Starfire looked at her daughter then brought her into her arms. The boys all took a shower before they came back into the room.

"Star ready it'll only take a second," Cybrog said to her.

Star looked at him before she got up with her daughter in her arms and brought her into the med room. Star sat in a chair with Mar'i in her arms. Cybrog took out a needle and came over to the two.

"What you name her Star?" he asked as he took some of Mar'is blood.

"Mar'i Andres," Star said to him.

He then took the needle and the blood and placed it into a vial then placed it in a machine. "It shouldn't take long I'm just running it against two people."

Star nodded and stayed in her chair. Few moments later the machine made a beeping noise.

"Results are in. You ready Star?"

"Not really but go ahead," Star said as she sat in the chair.

"Okay the father of Mar'i is…."


	21. Chapter 21

"The father of Mar'i is Richard," Cyborg said looking at her.

Star let out a breath and looked at her daughter; she daughter moved her hands and pulled at Starfires hair. She got up from the chair then.

"Well let's go tell them the news," Cyborg said following behind Starfire as she left the room. They soon where both in the main room and everyone was sitting. They looked at Cyborg and Star when they entered the room.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked

"Well congrats Richard you have a daughter," Cyborg said.

He then looked at Starfire and stood up and walked over to her. The others watched. Starfire had put Mar'i into his arms and he held her carefully.

"Have you told Galfore?" he asked her

"No, did you tell your father?" she asked back

"Nope."

"You two should probably do that sometime soon," Raven said.

"So what did you name her?" Beast Boy asked from his seat.

"Mar'i Andres."

"Well since we now she's Richard's you going to legal change her last name to his?" Beast Boy asked

Starfire just shrugged her shoulders. The tv then changed to a person on it; it was Batman. Starfire took Mar'i from Richard as he turned to face the screen.

"Something wrong?" he asked Batman.

"An attack going on at Tamaran," Batman said.

"With who?" Starfire said.

"We're not sure but we think it's your sister." He paused for a second, "Is there something that was neglected to be told to me and Galfore?"

"Can that be discussed later?"

"Sure. Will you be coming?"

"Yes," Starfire said.

The others looked at her the feed then cut. "Star you shouldn't go?"

"Why not?" she asked

"Star you just had Mar'i and it would be dangerous," Richard said to her.

She gave Richard a smile and walked up to him and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm going I'm use to the danger and Mar'is going as well."

"Okay I might have less of a say of you going but Mar'is defiantly not going."

"She's going she has to," Starfire said to him.

Richard groaned, "Fine but you at least take the ship with us?" he asked her

"Yes."

"Okay so I'll go get the ship ready," Cyborg said and then walked off. Once the ship was ready everyone got in and headed to Tamaran. The ship landed and there was guards and Galfore on the ship. Everyone got out and Richard helped Starfire down. Her powers were starting to come back but she hadn't gotten them back completely yet.

"Princess welcome home. You didn't choice a peacefully time to come back princess," Galfore said. She gave him a smile as she came to him, "And who is this little one."

"My daughter Mar'i," Starfire said to him.

"Let's go inside princess where it's safer." They followed Galfore into the palace into a comfy part of it. Galfore sat down and then Starfire sat down with Mar'i in her arms the others then sat down as well.

"When was our newest addition to the royal family born?" Galfore asked after a few moments silence.

"Just a few hours ago."

Galfore gave her a smile, "And the father."

Starfire gave a smile, "Nightwing."

"Koriand'r. Why did you decided to come now," he asked again.

"Heard about Blackfire."

"Your powers won't be back for a few days it'll be dangerous. You let her come back with Mar'i," Galfore said turning to Nightwing.

"She's head strong she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Who wouldn't take no for an answer?" a male voice asked coming into a room.

Everyone looked it was Batman. Galfore rose and greeted Batman. He then took a seat as Batman stood near Galfore.

"So what wasn't I told?" Batman asked

Galfore answered him, "Nightwing and Koriand'r have a child together."

"Really now," he said looking at Nightwing who looked away under the stare of Batman, "we'll talk once we get back to Earth. For now we need to figure out what to do about Komand'r."

"I'll take care of her?" Starfire said

They looked at her, "Star," Nightwing said to her.

"We already know I can take her," Star said to him.

"Yes we did that was before you had a child. And like Galfore said you won't get your powers back for a few days."

"Yes and I know my sister she won't attack for a day or two. She's just been showing her presence she knew I would come back. It gives me plenty of time." Nightwing just looked at her and she spoke again, "This is my home planet and when I'm here I decide what happens."

"Now you're just pulling that you're royal here," he said to her.

She nodded her head, "I know and its late everyone should get rest for tomorrow," she said getting up and walking away. Nightwing got up and went after her. He followed her into a room and shut the door behind him. He watched her place their daughter on the bed before she turned and faced him. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Star I don't want anything to happen to you," he said looking at her.

"I'll be fine Richard." She leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly. He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her back. Mar'i then started crying. Star pulled away from his lips and went over to her daughter. She picked her up and started to speak to her in Tamaranean.

"Star?"

"Yes?" she said once Mar'i stopped crying.

"When we get back to Earth lets go to my home."

She turned and looked at him, "You don't wish to be at the tower?"

"Not with Mar'i not for a few."

There was then a knock on the door he went over to the door and opened it outside the door was Batman. "Since we'll be here for a few let's talk."

Richard looked at Star, "I'll be back in a few," he said and then left the room with Batman.

First thank you everyone who commented on my previous chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always loved; how did you like this one after chapter twenty?

Have a great weekday!


	22. Chapter 22

Batman/Nightwing

Nightwing followed Batman into a private room and once in there Batman took his mask off. Nightwing followed suit.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked his son.

"Thinking? I don't think most plan on getting someone pregnant."

"Well you did why didn't you tell me and Galfore sooner?" Bruce asked

"Tell you what that she was pregnant?"

"That you got her pregnant."

"Because I didn't know I did," Richard said.

Bruce looked at his son for a moment nothing was said for a few more moments, "What do you mean."

"One of the men we've been after for years raped her and she didn't tell any of us that till she found out she was pregnant. I just found out Mar'i was mine a few hours ago."

Bruce just looked at him for a few moments before he walked over to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Bruce I want to have them both at the manor after this for a while," Richard said to his father.

Bruce nodded his head, "okay. Does Galfore know about that part?"

"No I don't think she'll tell him."

"Okay."

Richard then left the room and headed back to Star's room. When he entered the room he found Star on the bed another little bed almost like a crib and his daughter asleep in that. He went over to where Star was asleep and sat on the edge of the bed moving some of her hair. She opened her eyes and then looked at him, "How was your talk?"

"It was fine. Go back to sleep," he said to her. Star then closed her eyes and he sat on the bed his back against the wall and watched her and his daughter sleep. When the sun came up it woke Star up. Mar'i was still asleep. She turned and looked at him, "Did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah."

"Why, we're safe here."

"I know," he said to her and then looked over at where there daughter was sleeping as she started crying. He got up and went over to her to pick her up. He brought her back over to the bed as he sat down and Star looked at her.

"Are you hungry my love," she said to her daughter as she took her daughter from his arms. He watched her as she took care of Mar'i. He got off the bed and stretched as a knock came to the door. He opened the door and a woman came in speaking Star's native language. Star gave the woman a smile and handed Mar'i to her.

Star walked towards him, "Come let's go to breakfast." Star took his arm and they walked to where everyone else was. They sat down and breakfast was served.

"Are you going to be okay to fight your sister when she comes?" Cyborg asked

Star smiled at him lightly, "I will be fine." She then started to eat her food.

"Princess do you plan on staying here or going back to Earth?" Galfore asked

Star gave him a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Galfore I love it here but I will be going back to Earth."

"I just want you to be happy my dear."

"Ah isn't that sweet," a female voice said from the door.

Everyone turned and saw Blackfire.

"Komand'r," Star said to her sister and stood up.

Blackfire smiled at her sister as she looked at her, "You're looking good sister for someone who just had a child."

Everyone else had stood up. Blackfire's hand's glowed as she started to float off the ground, "Can you even use your powers?"

Starfire took off towards her sister and hit her with her strength. Blackfire flew backwards. Starfire went after her sister, "You will leave now Komand'r." They were outside in the air.

"Make me dear sister," Komand'r said and sent her starbolt towards Koriand'r. It hit Koriand'r but she didn't go back far. She went at her sister hard and when she got to where she was she hit her. Her sister grabbed her arm she flipped her over and Star hit the ground with Blackfire on top of her. Everyone was watching them not just her friends but the people of Tamaran. The dust subsided and Blackfire had her hands around Starfire's neck. Starfire's eyes glowed and then the beams shot out and Blackfire went into the air and then landed a few feet away. Star got out of the hole she was in and walked over to her sister and looked at her, "I said you will leave Komand'r. You have been banished."

Komand'r then looked at her sister as she smirked at her, "I might be banished from here sister but not from Earth and you better watch your child closely," she then left the area. Starfire watched her leave before she floated back up to the others.

"You okay Star?" Nightwing asked her

"Yes. She won't come back here."

"We'll be fine. Go home Koriand'r I'll see you soon," Galfore said.

The Titans where going home except for Richard, Star, and Mar'i they were going with Batman back to the manor. The others understood and if they needed them they knew where to find them. When they landed Alfred was waiting for them.

"Welcome back sir. I see you brought master Grayson back with you," Alfred said.

"Alfred could you find some baby things," Bruce said walking out of the ship.

"I could sir," Alfred said and then watched Grayson and Kori come closer to him. "I will go get those now," he said and then walked away. They all exited the Bat cave and where in one of the many rooms of the house. Bruce left the room to head to his room is what they were assuming, "Come on Kori we'll go to my room." She followed him to his room and looked around the room. She then looked at him.


	23. Chapter 23

After looking around his room, she went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and moved some of her hair away from her face. Kori then leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her

"I'm just tired," she said to him.

"Go to sleep then Kori," he said to her.

She looked at him for a few seconds, "Okay," she then stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. She pulled covers back and got into the bed placing her daughter next to her on the bed. She had brought the covers over her and closed her eyes. Richard came over to her and moved some of her hair back as he then left the room to go to the main room. Richard had come back into the room a few minutes later. He had brought something's in that Alfred had bought. After Richard had brought everything in he picked Mar'I up and placed her in the crib that was bought for her. He placed the cover over her then got into bed with Kori and fell asleep with her. The next morning Kori found herself in the bed alone she looked around and saw new things in the room that weren't there last night. She got up and walked over to the crib her daughter wasn't there. Kori wasn't worried she knew her daughter was probably with her father or with Alfred. Kori combed her head slightly then walked down to the dining room where she found everyone.

"Morning," Kori Richard said to her with Mar'I in his arms.

"Morning," she said to him and took a seat next to him.

Alfred brought her food and placed it in front of her, "Thank you Alfred."

"What are your plans?" Bruce voice came

"What do you mean?" Richard asked his father.

"About keeping your city safe and being parents?"

"Don't really have any plans for that. Right now just want Kori and Mar'I to stay safe."

Bruce just nodded his head. They both knew he didn't mind them staying at his home for the time being.

~Few months later~

Kori, Richard, and Mar'I where still at Wayne manor. And news of Richard Grayson having a child made headlines. Kori didn't leave the mansion much with her daughter. She didn't want her daughters picture to be on the front page. She knew eventually that they would have to have a picture taken for it. Kor was in the library with Mar'I just sitting in a chair playing with her daughter when Bruce and Richard came in.

"Kori," Richard said.

"Yes Richard?" Kori asked without looking at him.

"We're having a newspaper photography coming today to take a photo."

She looked at him and thought for a second, "Okay," she said lightly.

The photography soon came and he just took a family shot of Bruce, Richard, Kori, and Mar'I then he was gone. It had been decided a month ago that they would just live at Wayne manor with Bruce and Alfred. Richard would go back to the tower a few times a week and help out. But Kori hadn't gone back everyone decided she was the best protection for her daughter and being at the manor would help protect Mar'i. Kori would make appearances at the tower with her daughter occasionally and the others enjoyed seeing them.

~Epilogue~

Everyone was always staying aware of Blackfires threat and Slades. They hadn't heard or seen of them for a few months but that didn't mean anything. They were planning something and the Titans knew it. But they were going to stay ready for when that time came.

Keeping Mar'I safe was her parent's priority. Keeping Kori safe was Richards's priority as well. Kori and Richard had gotten married when Mar'I was five months old with all Titans and Justice League in attendance along with Galfore and Alfred. Mar'is last name had been changed to Grayson and Kori also took Grayson as her last name. They had settled into the married life and having a child together. They would have arguments at times but what married couple didn't they never held there angry for each other long though they always made up. Kori was settling into not saving the world every day and just being a mother to her child. It had taken Bruce a few months but he had grown attached to his granddaughter and was her added protection. Her picture he made sure stayed out of the paper as much as possible.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and how it ended. If you wanted more Nightwing/Star I have another story that is up. I also have a Bee/Aqua story up as well.


End file.
